


Bounty Hunter

by queerbatnana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Minor Character Death, Pirates, Started from a one shot request now chaptered, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerbatnana/pseuds/queerbatnana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a requested Asanoya fic with mermaid cross-species AU. Probably not what the asker was looking for, but I couldn't resist pirate Asahi... haha *nervous laughter* oh well, at you least you got mermaid Nishinoya :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a requested Asanoya fic with mermaid cross-species AU. Probably not what the asker was looking for, but I couldn't resist pirate Asahi... haha *nervous laughter* oh well, at you least you got mermaid Nishinoya :)

Nishinoya Yuu grins in the dark, white smirk matching the moonlight streaming through the water. His tail flicks back and forth below him as the rest of King Daichi’s court fans out around him.

 

 

 

The moon hangs heavy and full in the sky and waves lap slowly, but getting faster by the second. 

 

 

 

Nishinoya’s black tail with a single gold stripe also swished faster and faster, excitement fuelling the movement.

 

 

 

“Here it comes,” he whispers excitedly, and his best friend, Tanaka Ryuunosuke bob his head excitedly too.

 

 

 

“I can’t wait!” Tanaka whispers back. Ennoshita, the right hand of the king, sends them a glare and hushes them.

 

 

 

Daichi grimaces as he hears their banter and the three mermen freeze and snap back to their original stance.

 

 

 

Daichi raises his right hand, the trident in his fierce grip glittering in the light. Immediately, the waves pick up the pace and start to violently roll.

 

 

 

A scout had informed the palace that there was a sighting of a mermaid hunter ship on the east side. It was moving at a fast speed, barrelling towards the kingdom, Karasuno. “Bounty hunters,” they called themselves, when really, the citizens of Karasuno had done no wrong.

 

 

 

All of them could see the massive black hull slicing through the waters and they shiver, chill, creeping in their bones. But Daichi pushes his arms outward and they see the build of an enormous wave rising towards the ship.

 

 

 

Nishinoya licks his lips. Oh, he loves this part. He imagines the shrieking of the crew and the tumble of the bodies. If he squints his eyes... and yes, there it is, the unmistakable dive of bodies overboard when they see the colossal wave Daichi has summoned.

 

 

 

The wave roars and the wind pick up, screaming through the ears of the sailors. Any second now, before the ship is smashed to smithereens.

 

 

 

Nishinoya’s heart bounces with glee in his chest, but he doesn’t dare risk another scolding from Ennoshita.

 

 

 

The ships rocks and shudders, as if knowing it’s fate is at the bottom of the ocean. The wave finally reaches the ship and it looms over the figurehead, a mermaid, and... it stops.

 

 

 

A sputter erupts out of Daichi while the rest of the court renders speechless. Nishinoya is among them, his mind unbelieving his eyes as the tsunami that was supposed to destroy is frozen in place. Suspended, the water in it is still moving, but it never touches a plank of the ship.

 

 

 

A figure steps to the edge, their palm facing the wave and they made a fist. The wave unceremoniously splashes down, and there are tremors that everyone can feel.

 

 

 

A normal human being shouldn’t be able to see through the murky depths of water like the merpeople, but the cloaked figure does nevertheless. His eyes lock with Daichi’s and Daichi grips his trident tighter. Grey hair, fair skin, a mole underneath his eye, Daichi recognizes him in a second.

 

 

 

Clenching until his knuckles have turned white, Daichi growls out a word. “Sugawara.”

 

 

 

Glancing around quickly, Ennoshita makes a split-second decision and pumps his fist upward, screaming out the single command.

 

 

 

“GO!”

 

 

 

The Guard launches through the water, including Nishinoya. Bubbles stream along him and he pushes onward, tail stirring up strong currents.

 

 

 

Head bursting through the ocean foam, Nishinoya joins the others. Mermaids, mermen, and merpeople alike, they all open their mouths. After all, it’s the only power they have. Only King Daichi has the ability to command the ocean. But one power doesn’t mean they’re weak.

 

 

 

Music pours out and the ocean is silent. Waves lap slower as if straining to hear the sound and the rhythm is slow and tantalizing.

 

 

 

More, more, the merpeople can almost hear them think, but they start at their even pace, letting the waves relax, before wrenching out a single full note.

 

 

 

Underwater, it would’ve sounded amazing, with multiple pitches and the warbled chanting. But out in the sharp air and the stinging smell of the ocean, it’s nails on a chalkboard, screeching and clawing at your eardrums.

 

 

 

Sailors clamp their hands over their ears and let their jaws unhinge in what seemed like a soundless scream. The merpeople’s song blots out the feeble noise and tears through the air. Even Sugawara, the powerful sorcerer, bows to his knees.

 

 

 

The song wasn’t just all noise, it conveyed emotions, dreams, and the sound of death. Shrieks fill the air, and Nishinoya can see the splash of red they vocalize. The men are all sobbing different names and Nishinoya catches snippets of syllables.

 

 

 

And then there’s a sharp whistle that cuts through the air and breaks the song. The humans still huddle on the ship, but their minds reach for redemption. All eyes flash towards Ennoshita, who had initiated the sound, the cue for their more… dangerous song.

 

 

 

The siren’s song, the humans called it, and Nishinoya supposes that they’re not wrong. Mermaids, sirens, they were called different things, but still the children of the waters.

 

 

 

The first notes start and Nishinoya lets himself submerge underwater, along with the other merpeople, the ones who didn’t participate in the song. The siren song is mainly sung by the mermaids, seeing the crew were all men.

 

 

 

That’s their first mistake.

 

 

 

Nishinoya watches the way the men stand up wobbly, legs teetering under them, but will refusing to give up. He sees the open mouths of sighs, the softened gaze, mixed with others that proclaim possessiveness. He sees the willingness and actions that urge them to leap into welcoming arms. He sees… a blinding flash of light and hears a shriek.

 

 

 

Their second mistake.

 

 

 

Nishinoya’s eyes, which had been focused on the determination of the humans, panically snaps to the source of the noise. The Guards’ general hangs in the air, his hands struggling with something invisible around his neck. Sugawara has painted a look of triumph on his face, as his outstretched arm focuses on Ennoshita. The waters boil harder. Somewhere in the distance, there’s a bang of something being slammed against. Gasps fill the air, not just from the merpeople, but humans too. It’s as if the ocean is holding its breath.

 

 

 

Instinct beats shock, and his own tail is propelling him out of the water in an attempt to... what? Nishinoya himself doesn’t know either, but surely anything would be worth a try, right?

 

 

 

Ennoshita catches his act and widens his eyes, shaking his head violently.

 

 

 

“No...” He chokes.

 

 

 

Arms reaching for anything, Nishinoya almost gets to Ennoshita before there’s a prickling sensation around the base of his tail before it explodes to a burning pain. Nishinoya gasps, strangled noises erupting from his throat. He feels the drain of blood rush to his head as his vision of the world flips and he is forced to face a man, someone new.

 

 

 

Calling him a man seems like an understatement. The correct term, really, should be "pirate".

 

 

 

Nishinoya has met men who claimed that they were pirates, the worst of the worst, but he didn’t see it in them. The posture they held, the glints in their eyes, those didn’t say pirate, only thieves.

 

 

 

But this pirate with a posture that held pride, and face that didn’t care, was every bit a pirate.

 

 

 

His fist clenches around Nishinoya’s tail, and even though it’s five fingers, he can imagine the strength he possesses. And his eyes, oh his eyes. They’re ferocious, at a far glance, but at the close proximity of their faces, Nishinoya can see warmth, or rather the faked warmth. After all, to master the waters, you must be willing to use anything to your advantage. Especially trickery.

 

 

 

His sharp brown eyes flick across Nishinoya’s body, and Nishinoya shivers, partly out of fear and anticipation, and also because the air was cold.

 

 

 

“What do you say, ace?” Comes a voice to the right, and Nishinoya turns his head towards the sorcerer, unable to believe that his voice could be so crisp and clear even with the sky rumbling.

 

 

 

“Put them with the others,” his voice booms, and Sugawara nods.

 

 

 

“Ace?” Nishinoya squeaks.

 

 

 

The captain turns towards him and gives him a glare, but then reverts his expression to something mocking. Nishinoya prepares himself for the worst.

 

 

 

“Ace? No, that’s Captain Asahi to you, prey.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating the tags most likely with each new chapter (so if the tags change, don't be alarmed)
> 
> anyways, I decided to continue this instead of a one-shot so yeah...
> 
> about me updating this, my schedule is kinda skewed so I can't promise I'll update this like every month or something like that haha...
> 
> enjoy!

_How can I breathe_

_When you’re choking me_

___________________________________________

 

Daichi digs his nails into his palms, trying to control his rage and frustration as the sky above groans and rumbles. The waves try to build up, and the ship bobs up and down without a worry in the world. After all, how could it? When it was promised to never sink under the guidance of Sugawara. Thoughts bursts like bubbles and Daichi remembers. He remembers the way it feels under Sugawara’s smile, the way the fair skin tastes, the way love should really feel.

 

Daichi wants to fall down to his non-existent knees and bury his tears into his hands, but he knows that he has an image to keep up. Although really, the fact that he dropped his trident after the Guard had surged to the surface, should already confirm the king’s distraught. 

 

Instead, for the sake of his kingdom’s morals, he lifts his head towards the battle above him. It's painful.

 

“Daichi,” comes a small murmur from his left.

 

Kiyoko, one of his advisors, holds the abandoned trident in both of her hands, offering it to Daichi. 

 

_You know what to do,_ her eyes say.

 

“I can’t,” he whispers. “He'll just stop me.”

 

Kiyoko doesn’t say anything; she’s never been big on words. But the message is clear from the gaze she holds. He still has to try, do whatever it takes to protect his kingdom.

 

Daichi gives what he hopes is a reassuring smile, and takes it from her arms. He hasn’t been to the surface in 5 years, both unable to and unwilling. Nevertheless, he stares at the divide between the wind and the sea, imagining himself at the between. 

 

_Don’t think about it,_ his brain urges, but it only brings out sharp edges and smells he fought so hard to subdue. He tightens his grip on the weapon, trying to focus on how the water moves. The waves had been slapping against the wood of the boards ever since the pirates arrived. Daichi gives a single command. "Faster."

 

The dark flint-coloured sky rumbles. Underwater, it's a barely a mumble, but above in its presence, Sugawara thinks it’s deafening.

 

Sugawara frowns, this must be Daichi’s work. King of the exotic merpeople, ruler of Karasuno, Sugawara knows everything about him. How to rile him up, how to coax him to sleep, and _especially_ how to cancel his powers. 

 

Sugawara's lips part to reveal gleaming teeth, and maybe, just maybe he should see how hard Daichi tries before he shuts him down. In the mean time...

 

A quick look over his shoulders confirms that the rest of the crew is still ready to jump overboard from the song, except for himself and the captain. Sugawara rolls his eyes, “Weak,” he retorts.

 

A snap of fingers reduces three-fourths of the merpeople to stone and then to ash. The rest gape at the remnants of their force and attempt to sing again. Sugawara exhales and they're gone. From the way, the ship groans a little as if it had indigestion, Sugawara knows he's managed to transport them to their prison.

 

Instantly, the water starts boiling and Sugawara grins. This is it. Sugawara wonders what his lover will do now. He sees the telltale of a whirlpool forming and the clouds storm and grumble again. Thunder rolls and grows louder, as the rain starts to fall like dead bodies.

 

A skeleton smile erupts across his pale face and Sugawara knows that Daichi can see it. The power thrumming beneath the ship wavers and so does Sugawara’s smile. So the king was still weak, wasn’t he?

 

Sugawara turns up his nose and strides back into the ship, feet stomping with purpose.

 

** *** **

 

Asahi stares at his hand, imprints of scales still visible. He sighs and rubs his palms harder, hoping that they would go away. A sharp knock comes from the door of his quarters and he hastily hides his palms by folding them together. His facade pieces together perfectly and he wishes that it didn't have to be this way.

 

“Come in,” his deep voice responds, and he has to stop himself from wincing.

 

Sugawara enters the hold and instead of the trickster smile he gives around the rest of the crew, he gives Asahi his secret smile. It's a small tug of the pink lips on both sides and it radiates warmth. Asahi only knows one other person who has experienced such a smile. Sugawara closes the door gently and Asahi visibly relaxes. 

 

“What’s bothering your mind?”

 

Asahi likes how Sugawara always knows what he’s feeling. It makes everything easier.

 

“Is it the merpeople?” comes the anticipated question and Asahi nods.

 

Sugawara is moving towards the sphere mounted on a stand in the middle of the room. Asahi watches him as he works, passing a hand over it, and immediately, the ship stops rocking to the waves. 

 

Asahi remembers the first time Sugawara worked his magic. His crew were all shouting and he himself was white to the bone. He had thought that a sea monster had picked them up and was going to smash them in the cliffside, or worse, _eat_ them. Sugawara had laughed, his tinkling voice calling him out on his silly imagination.

 

They were used to it by now, but worry gnaws at Asahi's stomach as the sorcerer only did this when they needed to get out of trouble fast.

 

Sugawara continues their conversation as if he hadn’t just built lifted a 150-tonne pirate ship into the air.

 

“Do you feel sorry for them?”

 

_Yes, yes I do,_ is what Asahi wants to say, but olive-brown eyes invade his mind, forcing him to stop. There’s a painful clench in his stomach and instead of speaking the words he so wants to yell, a lie is what drifts out.

 

“No.”

 

Sugawara purses his lips even though he looks pleased with the answer.

 

“Then what’s wrong with the merpeople?” There’s an edge to Sugawara’s voice and Asahi knows what it means: _watch your words._

 

“I just... think that we aren’t getting enough money for the quality we are supplying.” 

 

Sugawara notices his falter and he pouts. Asahi sweats, wondering if this is how he’s going to go down. But Sugawara just gives him his warm smile from earlier and resumes plotting their course.

 

This time, Asahi doesn’t calm down. His fists squeeze tighter, clenching more around the scale imprints. There’s energy pulsing through his veins and he wants to know what it is. He's done this a hundred times, why is this time different? Is it from the merman he captured? He's never touched one before. 

 

The merman's eyes were full of raw emotions, and fear drenched Asahi’s blood, but the look of awe riveted him in place. He wanted to throw the merman back, to say that this one was cursed, but he knew the consequences of such action. Even if he was the captain. Even if he was the top supplier of merpeople scales. The ruler of Stellarium would never let him go.

 

Asahi breathes in and out, in and out. He smells the ocean, it's his home. In. His childhood spent at the sea. Out. The ocean his to command.

 

Asahi stands up abruptly. “I’m going to take a walk,” he declares.

 

Sugawara hums noncommittally. “Don’t go above deck, we don’t want another incident,” he teases.

 

Asahi nods, grimacing at the memory. Last time, a member of the crew was cleaning above the deck while Sugawara was manning the ship. It was hard to differentiate between the screams of a man and the shrieking of the wind. By the time they reached Stellarium, he was reported missing and they had no way to look for him without searching all seven seas. They haven’t found his body ever since.

 

** *** **

 

The merpeople are stored in the hold, strung upside down by their tails, hands tied behind their back, as bubbles of floating water occasionally splash into them, a source of Sugawara’s magic, no doubt. 

 

Nishinoya struggled with the rope around his hands, trying to do something. He couldn’t handle not doing anything. He was too restless. The only thing he had managed to do in last 10 minutes was spin himself slowly which made him light-headed, thanks to the motion and oxygen. As he slowly rotated on the hook, he caught a glimpse of Ennoshita who seemed exhausted and dejected, something Nishinoya hadn’t seen since last year.

 

“Ennoshita,” he tries to say, but at that moment, one of the bubbles collides into his head and burning relief chokes him. Words burn in his throat, begging to be let out and he tries. The words sound perfectly clear to him, but Nishinoya knows that from the look on Ennoshita’s face, it’s only gurgling noises to him. The bubble leaves and Nishinoya is left with raw itches in his throat.

 

And then they hear it. Everyone in the hold goes taut, breaths becoming more and more laboured. A few start struggling, breaking out of their dejected moods. Nishinoya himself stills. The hold is still silent, spare for the grunts and the groans of wood. 

 

They all know the sound of water draining. Old enough to remember the horrid day their kingdom is drained, they fear that the same thing is happening again. The ocean wasn't disappearing, it was still there, a luminous blue that begged them to have it crashing dow. From their boundaries and within, water was soaking into the ocean floor, something that should’ve never been possible. A wall of dark blue had loomed over them, taunting and jeering at their misfortune. 

 

It’s the day a human dropped from the impenetrable wall and fell into their kingdom. It’s the day a new king was crowned. 

 

They had restored the kingdom, but not without the help of the new king and a pair of karasu-tengus. 

 

Nishinoya sees the same image that has burned into all the merpeople's minds. Families huddled together, as King Daichi tries to raise the water back, exertion clear on his body. Knuckles white, brows furrowed together, the look of pure determination on his face. It's the look of a true king.

 

Nishinoya knows what they’re all thinking. _We failed._ The miserable thoughts threaten to flood the ship and it feels like they're strangling themselves. Who knows what would happen to the kingdom now? Would they be able to survive the nightmare again?

 

_Click. Clack. Click. Clack._

 

The sound resonates throughout the hold, as it grows louder and louder, turning the merpeople's focus to something new, something that speaks danger. Sweat sticks to Nishinoya’s back and adds to the salt already coating him.

 

_Click. Clack._

 

The noise stops right outside the door. Nishinoya suddenly wants to hold his breath. The short bursts of pants don't allow him, though. The door opens with a creak and a tall figure fills up the doorway as the temperature in the room spikes up by several degrees. 

 

“Well well well? What do we have here?” The words fall carelessly from the person’s mouth, but there’s an edge that the merpeople know better. 

 

A person steps into the light of the oil lamps and everybody is taken back by the appearance of the stranger. They were expecting something more... savage. 

 

Flawless. If there was one word that could describe him, it was flawless. Back straight, shoulders open, a smirk stretching across his face. 

 

Oikawa Tooru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me @ me: stop introducing a new character and then ending the chapter like that


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough* skewed schedule *cough*
> 
> warning: there is character death, but the character is a ghost now. also in later chapters i will describe their death so if you're uncomfortable with that, i dont suggest continuing...
> 
> enjoy!

Oikawa Tooru: late king of Stellarium, famous fire mage of the Star City. Or at least, he used to. Born an outcast, crowned a king, stripped to an outcast again. 

 

He’s powerful, cunning, but the most dangerous part about him is that he’s unpredictable. Adored by thousands, only to taste loss again, does things to your mind.

 

The merpeople have no idea what Oikawa is doing here. Merpeople wouldn’t interest him. Glory and fame, a definite yes, but there was nothing here under the rotting boards and good-as-dead merpeople.

 

“Aw, I hoped to find treasure, but I guess it’s just a bunch of half-fishes going to their death,” Oikawa drawls.

 

Nishinoya grits his teeth. He wants to retort, that they’re not going to die, but he knows Oikawa’s right. When they reach Stellarium, any hope of escape is useless. There’d be no way for them to flee, not to mention that they had tails, not legs.

 

“Then help us,” a weary voice says. Ennoshita. “Help us get out of here,” he continues.

 

Oikawa stares at Ennoshita. Ennoshita’s are blank, but Oikawa swears he can see a spark in them. Oikawa snickers. It’s more of a laugh really, a really obnoxious laugh. Everyone stares harder at Oikawa. He continues to laugh, even though he’s starting to force it out. A broken windup toy.

 

When he finally stops, his hands are on his cocked hips and he’s sporting a sneer. “No.”

 

“No?” Ennoshita tries to put in some effort to make himself sound like there’s some worth to saving them, but he only sounds exhausted.

 

The corners of Oikawa’s lips curl more and he moves to crouch in front of Ennoshita. There’s glint in his eyes that makes Ennoshita wants to turn away, but he doesn’t. Instead, he forces himself to keep eye contact. A breath catches in his throat and he tries to swallow. 

 

Oikawa’s eyes are fractured glass, swirls of colours fixed in place. They’re mesmerizing, breathtaking, vibrant, and… broken. Broken just like his soul.

 

“No. Why should I? After all, this is the famous _Bounty Hunter_ , the most famous pirate ship in all seven seas. It’s clearly headed straight for the king. It’d be foolish to anger the king, wouldn’t it?” Oikawa’s eyes smoulder at the question.

 

“I- we-” 

 

There really is no reward. No benefit to reap. No crops to harvest. Nobody, well actually, not a lot of people are stupid enough to go against the king. Not when the bounty on a single merperson’s head is far richer than what one could make in a year. Everyone in the kingdom and its neighbours knows that the king of Stellarium is after merpeople scales. Thousands of merpeople’s scales. Nobody knows exactly why.

 

The sought after scales are magical in their own sense. They could only be obtained when the merperson is dead. Technically, the scales _are_ able to come off if there is a strong force or magic, but that would only bring the ocean. Where the missing scale is supposed to be, the roar of waves would thunder in ears and rip itself out, causing devastation to those who caused the harm. Merpeople are children of the sea, it’s only natural that the ocean would protect its children. 

 

It was much easier to kill, then harvest.

 

Each scale grants one wish, but the wish had to be a small one. One couldn’t wish for world dominance. One couldn’t wish for a kingdom. Hell, one couldn’t even wish for a goose to lay golden eggs. However, they _are_ the only thing in the world that could grant anyone any wish, so long as there is enough of them.

 

If the king wants thousands of them, his wish must be something big.

 

Ennoshita tries to say something other than stuttering words, anything to get Oikawa to help. But Oikawa’s already out the door, boots clacking along the wood once again. 

 

“Someone’s coming. Maybe _they’ll_ help you.” Ennoshita can only watch helplessly as the temperature drops back to freezing cold.

 

*******

 

Shades of green gently cover the edge of the forest floor and sunlight filters through leaves, leaving patches of soft light on Yamaguchi Tadashi’s face. He’s lying at the edge of the forest, fingers fisting into the grass beneath him, a meadow stretched out underneath him. He breathes in the fresh air, closes his eyes, and tries to lose himself in his dreams. All he can hear is the rustling of leaves, the _whoosh_ of cool wind fluttering between the grass and the heavy silence.

 

His dreams are painful, gripping his skin with bony white fingers. There’s too much love, too much blood, too much shrieking. Too much, too much, too much. The roar of fire fills his ears and the smell of smoke clouds his lungs. He doesn’t want it to end.

 

A finger nudges his nose. “Tadashi, get up.” 

 

Yamaguchi flips to his side. “I don’t wanna,” he whines.

 

The voice doesn’t speak again. Yamaguchi sits up, eyes scanning the meadow. There’s no one there. He sighs, his heart squeezing painfully. The sun drooping in the sky tells him that it’s almost time. Yamaguchi gets up, dusts his hands on the back his pants, and starts the walk towards the city.

 

The outskirts of the capital start to appear after a while and everyone notices him. Yamaguchi’s not wearing anything flashy or colourful, just a simple white shirt and simple black pants. They still notice, though. Yamaguchi’s doesn’t really mind, they smile warmly at him and don’t do anything drastic, like kneel or anything. 

 

He receives a few flowers. A small girl bounds up to him and shyly offers him a daisy, probably plucked from the royal gardens. Yamaguchi stiffens but accepts it warmly anyways. Yamaguchi remembers the last time he was offered a daisy. “Just for you” were the words accompanied by the token.

 

The memories come back bright and vividly as if they were just created yesterday, instead of a year ago. Yamaguchi brushes them off. No point in dwelling in the past. It _is_ almost time, anyways.

 

“Monster” is what they used to say. “Tadashi” is what Tsukishima Kei calls him. “Your Highness” is what they call him now.

 

Yamaguchi strides into the centre of the town, a beautiful garden the town was built around. He takes in the shining faces of the subjects- _his_ subjects- and his heart skips a beat. But it instantly sinks when he remembers the sacrifices that were made to gain the adoration of the kingdom. 

 

He tries not to let that get to him. After all, things could be worse. Tsukishima’s soul could be lost and Yamaguchi wouldn’t be able to see him ever again. He has his gift. With it, he has made so many people happy. He also knows that without it, he is nothing. Without it, he’s just another person. 

 

Just an ordinary person with a dead best friend.

 

Yamaguchi climbs up the stairs of the stage, back facing the silent crowd. He doesn’t dare look at them now. He’s afraid of what he’ll see. Will he see the whisper of “monster” on their faces? Or will he see the word “saviour”? He doesn’t know which is worse. Or maybe they’ll see failure. He hasn’t perfected his magic, despite his practice each month. He doesn’t want to know.

 

Yamaguchi can control spirits. People love him for that, a stark contrast to when they used to hate him for it. But Yamaguchi supposes that it has to do with the fact that he grew up in a different place. He was raised in a place more isolated, where anything out of the ordinary was frightening. Where frightening was bad, and had none of the awe. Here, where people grew up as the hub of the magical world, they were more tolerant,- maybe- admired magic, as long as it didn’t hurt them.

 

They get to see their dead relatives, dead lovers, dead friends. When the spirits act so much like they’re alive, it’s easy to forget that they’re dead. 

 

He does this every month, renewing the energy of the soul, allowing them to stop flickering and keep disappearing by the third week. Here, people aren’t afraid of death- at least, they haven’t been for the last year. Why be afraid when King Yamaguchi will bring the person back with all their memories and almost in the flesh? They don’t come back as a bloody corpse, they come back when they were in your prime, ready for the world and its adventures. _Your soul can live forever._ The new motto of the kingdom. And literally too, not just figuratively.

 

There are no ghosts now. The city is filled with the heavy weight of anticipation, short breaths, and pure excitement. It’s stifling with a dash of suffocation. Yamaguchi does his best to ignore it.

 

Instead, he searches for the power that he can feel around everyone. It’s pinpricks of light that each symbolizes a soul. Each person loved is left with a part of a soul. Yamaguchi focuses on them. 

 

It’s easy to gather all of them; they’re all attracted to him.

 

He gathers it in his palm and clenches his fingers shut. An unbidden memory surfaces. _It’s like dandelion spores,_ his best friend said. Yamaguchi had laughed at that. _Dandelions are weeds, Tsukki!_ Tsukishima grimaced, obviously unpleased by Yamaguchi’s response. _You know what, never mind, just blow, blow them out…_

 

“Let them go,” Yamaguchi murmurs. 

 

When he opens his palm again, the souls are gone and he’s looking at a pair of familiar shoes right in front of his. His fingers clench again. The person in front of him doesn’t move. Silently, silently, silently he just stands there. 

 

“Tadashi.”

 

It’s just one word, one name, but it’s his. With one word, the whole world disappears and it’s just Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. 

 

“Kei-”

 

“Stop it. Stop apologizing. It was never your fault.”

 

Yamaguchi’s lower lip quivers. “But I should’ve never let you…”

 

The word is unspoken, but it hangs in the air between them like a precarious string. An axe is held up by it, ready to chop off the dam that holds tears.

 

Tsukishima reaches for Yamaguchi’s arm but then freezes and lets it drop back to his side. He knows better than to remind Yamaguchi. 

 

“Tadashi,” he tries again. “Look behind you.”

 

Yamaguchi doesn’t look behind himself, he knows what he’ll see. Smiling families, the laughter of the souls, a few scattered pained looks when they remember that they can’t touch each other. He tries to find the optimism that _Tsukishima_ sees. Yamaguchi never thought that this day would happen. _You never thought that_ this _would happen either,_ the traitorous voice at the back of his speaks.

 

Bangs of a drum roll out and Yamaguchi turns his head to see the signal to start the celebration. Finally, he looks at Tsukishima. Tsukishima offers no smile, but his eyes say more, no longer hidden behind glasses. 

 

Yamaguchi takes it. Takes in the emotion that stand proudly in Tsukishima’s eyes. Takes it and allows himself to feel strong. _I don’t care,_ Tsukishima is saying. Although there’s still a prick of a needle among the confidence, one that Yamaguchi places there himself.

 

Yamaguchi takes a deep breath, the same shaky breath he took every month for the past year. He thought that he would’ve gotten over it by now, but it’s evident that he hasn’t. He turns around, facing the crowd, and sees their tears of joy streaked across their faces. Faces shining as they stand with their families, friends, and lovers. The spirits are smiling too, their grins brighter and more relaxed.

 

He feels the weight of a figurative crown and a figurative cape draped across his shoulders. He’s never allowed anyone to place the actual crown on his head; he believed that he didn’t deserve it.

 

The herald waits until the citizens quiet down to a peaceful silence before announcing. 

 

“Long live King Yamaguchi, ruler of Stellarium!”

 

The crowd echoes and cheer, and Yamaguchi’s dry throat clenches as he hears Tsukishima’s voice behind him repeating the words too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you: please stop dropping cliffhangers
> 
> me: *presses finger to your lips* *whispers* no

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me at [ tumblr ](https://queerbatnana.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
